Recordamos (We Remember)
by Nuritxu
Summary: Historia de FallenFromGrace19. Yo solo la he traducido. ¿Qué pasa si Cinco es más mayor de lo que parece? ¿Y si cuando Dos le dijo a Cinco que se escondiese en el segundo episodio, se hubiese dormido, y no se hubiese reunido con ella en el puente? ¿Qué pasaría si Cuatro y Cinco hubiesen tenido una historia? ¿Qué pasaría si se acordasen?


**We Remember (Recordamos)**

 _¿Qué pasa si Cinco es más mayor de lo que parece?_

 _¿Y si cuando Dos le dijo a Cinco que se escondiese en el segundo episodio, se hubiese dormido, y no se hubiese reunido con ella en el puente?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si Cuatro y Cinco hubiesen tenido una historia?_

 _¿Qué pasaría si se acordasen?_

 ** _No soy dueña de Dark Matter ni de sus personajes. Tampoco soy dueña de este one short._**

 ** _Ésta historia es completamente propiedad de FallenFromGrace19. Yo solo la he traducido con su permiso, así que el mérito no es mio, solo de ella._**

* * *

 _ **POV DE CINCO**_

Empujo la parte posterior de la tapa de la caja de Cuatro para revelar un anillo dentro. No quería invadir su intimidad más de lo necesario, así que coloqué la caja en el interior del cajón y lo cerré. Dos todavía no me había dicho que podía salir, así que me recosté en la cama de Cuatro a pensar en la atracción que me había llevado a su habitación. Había sido tan fuerte que no me pude resistir. Mientras lo pensaba cerré los ojos, y me dormí.

 _ **POV DE CUATRO**_

Seis nos había llevado de vuelta al Raza, y después de que Dos nos explicase lo que había pasado, me dirigí a mi habitación con la esperanza de dormir un poco. Estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación cuando oí la voz de Dos por mi comunicador.

"Si alguien ve a Cinco decidle que se reuna conmigo. No la he visto desde que le dije que se escondiese".

"De acuerdo", le contesté antes de abrir la puerta, solo para ver a la chica de pelo azulado dormida en mi cama. Suspiré: "Dos la encontré. Está en mi habitación".

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí?" oí la voz de Uno.

"¿Cómo pudo entrar?", preguntó Seis.

"Está dormida. Y creo que a través de la rejilla de ventilación", les expliqué.

"Voy a buscarla", dijo Dos.

"Está bien, puedo lidiar con esto", le dije mientras entraba más en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

"No creo que sea buena idea", dijo Dos.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté confundido.

"Tu no eres exactamente la persona más amable Cuatro, y la intimidas", dijo Seis.

"Eso y que ella debe estar muy cansada. Puedo moverla", me dijo Dos. Por alguna razón me sentí molesto ante la idea de alguien tocando a Cinco que no fuese yo.

"Está bien. Déjamelo a mi", gruñí apagando mi comunicador y colocándolo sobre la mesa de noche. Olvidando a Cinco por un momento, me di cuenta de que el cajón estaba un poco abierto, así que me senté y lo abrí totalmente. Al ver la caja la saqué, sólo para darme cuenta de que ahora estaba abierta. Eché la tapa hacia atrás y saqué el anillo para examinarlo. Debo haber estado mirándolo durante diez minutos, cuando sentí un cambio en el sueño de Cinco. Puse la caja en el interior del cajón, y lo cerré cuando me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Cinco. Su cabello estaba extendido alrededor de su cabeza como un halo, y ella estaba acurrucada en una bola, sin ocupar mucho espacio. Estiré la mano y le toqué el hombro susurrando su nombre. Ella giró la cara enterrada en la sábana.

"Cinco es hora de despertar", le dije. Cinco murmuró algo que no pude oír.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", le pregunté sonriendo mientras le sacudía el hombro un poco. Cinco suspiró y volvió la cabeza abriendo ligeramente un ojo.

"Estoy tan cansada", murmuró. "¿Tengo que moverme?", preguntó abriendo los ojos un poco más. Mientras miraba sus ojos azules no podía decirle que no.

"No, está bien, sólo duerme. Voy a dormir en el sofá". Cinco alcanzó mi mano que todavía estaba en su hombro.

"No tienes que hacerlo Cuatro. No me importa compartir", murmuró ella antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

"Tu no, pero a Seis y a Dos definitivamente les molestará", le dije.

"Pues bloquea la puerta", suspiró, "pero siento que hemos esto antes", dijo Cinco.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es un poco como con Dos y el pilotaje, tu con tus espadas, y yo con la tecnología. Se siente bien", explicó ella. Debo admitir aunque sólo para mí mismo, que me sentía atraído por ella. Desde que la despertamos del éstasis, pero tomé distancia, porque no quería reconocer que yo podía estar sintiendo algo por alguien que podría posiblemente ser una niña. Salí de mis reflexiones solo para ver que Cinco se había vuelto a dormir. Suspiré. Me levanté de la cama y cerré la puerta. Me quité los zapatos y coloqué mi arma en su lugar antes de mirar el sofá por última vez. Siempre podría dormir allí. Ella nunca lo sabría. Oí a Cinco suspirar de nuevo y darse la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a mi, por lo que ya no la tenía de frente. Sonreí cuando un sentimiento contenido se apoderó de mi y un recuerdo que no podía captar del todo apareció en mi mente. Suspiré una vez más antes de subir a la cama junto a Cinco, y cerré los ojos. Acostado sobre la espalda con el brazo derecho debajo de mi cabeza y mi brazo izquierdo descansando sobre mi estómago, traté de recordar el recuerdo que se encontraba en el borde de mi mente, hasta que me quedé dormido.

 _ **SUEÑO/FLASHBACK**_

" _Me gustaría que simplemente dejaras de tratarme como a una niña, tengo 18 años por el amor de dios ", gimió Cinco caminando a lo largo de la habitación de Cuatro._

" _Lo se Das, pero esto no va a cambiar pronto. Portia está tratando de cuidar de ti", le dijo Cuatro de pie cerca del sillón._

" _No la necesito para que me cuide. Te tengo a ti para hacerlo", se quejó ella caminando hacia Cuatro._

" _Sí, pero los otros no lo saben Das", le dijo Cuatro cuando llegó a sus brazos, y tirando de ella hacia su pecho. Cinco metió la cabeza en el hueco de cuello, y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura._

" _Me gustaría que no tuviésemos que escondernos Ryo"._

" _Y no lo haremos. No por mucho tiempo, solo hasta después de esta misión y entonces podremos decirles. Lo prometo", dijo Cuatro enterrando la nariz en su pelo._

" _Más te vale", se quejó Cinco. Cuatro le levantó la cabeza, y se movió un poco hacia atrás para podes mirar sus ojos, ahuecando su mejilla._

" _Te lo prometo", dijo antes de acercarse a besarla en los labios. Cuatro podía sentir cómo se relajaba contra él ligeramente, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuatro colocó sus manos en su cintura acercándola más a él con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, concediéndole un mayor acceso. Él le pasó la lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo acceso. Su boca se abrió y su lengua se deslizó dentro, saboreándola. Cuando finalmente se separaron, sus labios estaban hinchados, y los ojos de ambos brillaban con pasión._

" _Bien. Podemos esperar hasta después de la misión, pero luego quiero dejar de esconderme", le dijo. Él asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo._

" _Debes ir con Portia. Te estará buscando", le dijo Cuatro. Cinco suspiró y le dio otro beso, no tan apasionado esta vez, antes de deslizarse fuera de su habitación._

 _ **FIN DEL SUEÑO/FLASBACK**_

 _ **POV DE CINCO**_

Me desperté con una sensación de calor. Traté de moverme pero no podía. Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme de cara con el pecho bien formado de Cuatro, que también parecía estar despertando.

"Um Cuatro", susurré.

"¿Qué?", refunfuñó.

"¿Podrías soltarme?", le dije tratando de salir de su agarre.

"Me acordé de algo", suspiró Cuatro apretando sus brazos. Me detuve y le miré a la cara.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Soñé, pero no era un sueño. Era un tipo de recuerdo", explicó abriendo los ojos para mirarme. Pensé en el recuerdo que tuve anoche esperando que fuera el mismo que el suyo, pero no quería decir nada por si acaso. No quiero que parezca que espero algo de él.

"Se trataba de ti y de mi, estábamos juntos, y te quejabas de que Portia fuese tan sobreprotectora. Te dije que todo iba a estar bien después de la misión. Que les diríamos a todos que estábamos juntos. Luego te besé", susurró Cuatro mirándome con cara de asombro. Le sonreí.

"Yo también lo recordé". Llevé mi mano lentamente a su mejilla. Cuatro empujó la mejilla en ella, quitó su mano de mi cintura para aferrarse a mi mano, y me besó en la muñeca.

"No quiero que te sientas presionada en nada, sobretodo porque no recordamos nada de antes. Debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma", dijo Cuatro antes de volver a besar mi muñeca.

"Estoy de acuerdo, me gusta que estemos saliendo, ¿vamos a mantenerlo en secreto de momento?", le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿No vamos a decirles?". Al ver mi cara de decepción, Cuatro rápidamente añadió: "Simplemente deja que lo averigüen por sí mismos. Quiero decir que no vamos a ocultar nada. Pero no tenemos que decirlo hasta que ellos pregunten, ¿está bien?". Pensé en ello por un momento.

"Eso parece razonable", dije. Cuatro sonrió y se inclinó para besarme. Me dejó tiempo suficiente para alejarme si yo no quería, pero recorté el resto del camino para juntar mis labios con los suyos. El beso no fue ni de lejos tan apasionado como el que yo recordaba, pero fue dulce y lento. Me aparté con una sonrisa.

"Será mejor que nos levantemos. Dos te estará buscando. Quería hablar contigo anoche", dijo Cuatro antes de besarme en la cabeza, sentarse y ponerse los zapatos. Sonreí hacia su espalda, y me arrastré hacia su lado para ver como se ataba los cordones, ponía el comunicador en su oído, y ataba su pistola en su cadera. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la apertura de la puerta, sólo para encontrarnos cara a cara con Dos, en el otro lado con su mano levantada para tocar el botón y hacerle saber que estaba allí.

"Cuatro, ¿has visto a Cinco? No está en su habitación", preguntó ella. No me había visto.

"Hey Dos ¿qué pasa?", le pregunté, entrando en su punto de visión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Dos.

"Durmió aquí" respondió Cuatro por mi. Yo le sonreí.

"Oh, ok", dijo Dos un poco confundida. "Cinco necesito hablar contigo de algo".

"Claro. Deja que vaya a mi habitación", le dije empezando a caminar hacia delante. Cuatro me agarró la mano.

"Te guardaré algo de comida", dijo inclinándose a darme un beso en los labios. Sonreí antes de devolvérselo. Ahora sabía que a él no le importaría que se lo dijese a Dos.

"Gracias", le besé una vez más antes de girarme hacia Dos. Ella nos miraba con una mirada de asombro. Cuatro se dirigió al comedor, y yo le vi alejarse.

"¿Qué está pasando entre vosotros dos?", pregunta Dos.

"Estamos saliendo, más o menos. Así como pueden hacerlo dos personas amnésicas", le respondí.

"¿Cómo ha pasado?", preguntó ella intrigada.

"Recordamos".


End file.
